bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
The Bo-nafide Soulful Bo-tector of Hair
The Bo-nafide Soulful Bo-tector of Hair (Japanese: 【毛魂】と書いて"スパークリング"と読ませたい... Written as "Soul of Hair", Wants to be Read as "Sparkling"...) is the very first episode of the Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on December 6, 2003, and in the United States on September 30, 2005. Summary The episode begins with the Narrator's pre-recap of a story that is completely unrelated to the plot, about how "Valedictorian Vic" (Bo-bobo) and "Sunny Disposition" (Don Patch) are plunged into a land that time forgot, where they are surrounded by dinosaurs in the prehistoric era. Beauty then comes from the side of the screen, telling him that it is a brand new series and not a rerun. During a massive "Hair-hunt" in Inafu Village, the minions of the Maruhage Empire forcefully cut people's hair to make them bald, 'Beauty' is the last person in her village that wasn't shaved bald, along with a animated pickle. She is quickly discovered though and attempts to escape from the troops. She trips on a rock and is almost shaved until a mysterious man arrives and defeated the entire troop easily... using his nose-hairs as whips. Beauty is immediately freaked out after learning that the man's nosehairs were the ones that defeated the hair hunters. The man then announces that his name is "Bobobo-bo-Bo-bobo'. Bo-bobo then commences to defeat all the other hair-hunters with ease. Beauty is astounded by Bo-bobo's strength, but is then once again freaks out when a small man comes out of Bobobo's nose and shuts his nostrils with shutters. The same pickle from earlier in the episode tells Bo-bobo and Beauty that his name is "Dilly", along with Beauty introducing herself to Bo-bobo and thanks him for saving her hair. But Bo-bobo says to thank her own hair though. Beauty and Pickle ask why which Bo-bobo explains, until Bo-bobo restricts Pickle from hearing the conversation. Bo-bobo then explains his childhood to Beauty, that he could hear the voices of every single living beings hair. The Bo-bobo Gekijou production begins with the story of Bo-bobo's past, back when he was seven. The story begins as Bo-bobo walks through the city while listening to the conversations of other people's hair. Bo-bobo then asks his own hair why he could hear the voices of hair... which is quickly answered by his hair calling him a freak. When Bo-bobo meets a man named Iboji, he tells him he can hear his hair crying... which is also responded by Iboji saying that only a real freak would know why he can hear the voices of hair. Iboji revealed that he was the president of "PUSS", a company that styles shampoo, and teaches the young hair warrior everything he knows about hair; Bo-bobo wasn't convinced though and asks his own hair... with his hair agreeing with Iboji and calling him a freak again. Just as Bo-bobo finished his story, he denies everything he just told her and then tells her to forget everything he just said. Beauty then asks to hear more about Bo-bobo's childhood, which Bo-bobo continues to explains. Bo-bobo's father was a oversized hairball that had a face, but he was always nice to him... until his dad gives him as tribute to save himself from the hair hunters, which Bo-bobo mistakes as him sacrificing himself for him, which Bo-bobo thinks to this day. Beauty tries to explain the truth, but Bo-bobo doesn't notice and shows off his nosehairs again, which creeps out Beauty again. Bo-bobo then heads to G-Block's base, with Beauty following without him noticing, with a mysterious young boy watching. Meanwhile at Hair-Hunt headquarters, all of Tsuru Tsurulina IV's top commanders (A-F) meet up. They start talking how Bobobo is becoming a major problem for them. A-Block leader, Tokoro Tennosuke asks for them to stop yelling because their loud voices were making him shake. Telu appears on a monitor, and explains to them that Bo-bobo must be destroyed, but while talking, until his mom interrupts him to go to dinner, and when he tells her to shut up, she comes on to the screen and starts to beat him with a soup ladle. After the video transmission ends, Tokoro Tennosuke states that Bo-bobo is headed to G-Block and that Hagen is expecting him. At G-Block headquarters, G-Block commander: Hagen is waiting for Pikari and his troop to return... until Bo-bobo shows and starts trying to get him to grow hair. Hagen quickly asks who he is, which Bo-bobo thinks he's talking to someone else. Bo-bobo tells him that his minions were defeated by himself, which Hagen quickly retaliates by rushing to him for an attack, which Bo-bobo counters with The Super Fist of the Nosehair: Nostril Knockout! The attack stops Hagen in amazement, until he sees a miniature woman hang clothes to dry on his nosehair. Bo-bobo then explains that he has mastered the strength of nosehair and it lets him do massive damage to his enemys. Hagen then proceeds to yank one of Bo's nosehairs, revealing he has won Prize Number 3: A Bo-BoBo doll. Hagen doesn't want the doll, so he attacks again, which Bo-bobo counters with Super Fist of The Nosehair: Nosehair Barrier... which does nothing to help him... Major Events *Inafu Village is destroyed by the Hair Hunt Troops of G-Block *Bo-bobo takes down G-Block Leader, Hagen. *Beauty joins Bo-bobo on his adventure. Debuts *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Don Patch *Beauty *Pickles *Heppokomaru *Geha the Gale *Tokoro Tennosuke *Risuo & Risumi *Hajikegumi Characters *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Don Patch *Beauty *Pickles *Pikari *Iboji *TUYOSHI *Heppokomaru *Tsulun *Geha the Gale *Kitemasu *E & F Block Leaders *Tokoro Tennosuke *Telu *Hagen *Risuo & Risumi *Hajikegumi Changes from the manga This episode has more changes from the manga than any other episode. For instance: *Bo-bobo's first appearance in the anime was attacking a Hair Hunter. In the manga, he appears on a cross on the back of a motorcycle, while being driven by the Kanto Vegatable Association. *Like in all of the manga and anime differences, there is no blood in the anime, as opposed to the manga that has quite a bit, and there is very little, if not any, references to tobacco, alcohol, swearing, and even sex. *In the manga, Bo-bobo infiltrates G-Block by selling afros. This scene was not featured in the anime. *In the manga, Hagen wins a game called "The Legendary Quest of Bo-bobo". In the anime, Hagen wins a Bo-bobo doll. *There was a switch in Bo-bobo's flashback between one of the pilots in the first chapter: while the original chapter version has a flashback about Bo-bobo and TUYOSHI's escape from the Hair Kingdom during their invasion. The anime uses an original tale from a pilot involving how Bo-bobo learned to "hear the voices of hair". Trivia *This is the only appearance of Pickles (Dilly) until Shinsetsu. Gallery Screenshot_2018-08-28-19-28-08_kindlephoto-1153567.png Screenshot_2018-08-30-22-46-59.png Screenshot_2018-09-04-05-52-37_kindlephoto-152399665.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes